Caminos Diferentes
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Está dormido, así que no puedo ver sus ojos. Es mejor así. Si los viera, probablemente desearía quedarme y eso no es posible bajo estas circunstancias.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa y el puñado de ricos con suerte que pudieron comprarle los derechos.**

**Línea temporal: Post-Conqueror of Shambala (sí, sé que dije que ya no escribiría de estos, pero es lo que hay).**

**Advertencias: Primera persona.**

* * *

**Tema No. 66**

**CAMINOS DIFERENTES**

_Capítulo Único_

Está dormido, así que no puedo ver sus ojos. Es mejor así. Si los viera, probablemente desearía quedarme y eso no es posible bajo estas circunstancias. Cubro mi cara con mis manos. Dije que no volvería a hacerlo y casi acaba de pasar. He dejado que Edward, casi en total estado etílico, me haga el amor. Estando él así, perdido en una marea de licor, es la única manera para que él decida volver a hacerme suya, a amarme como antaño. Hago mi maleta con el menor ruido posible, no quiero despertarlo, aunque dudo que lo haga. Ha bebido mucho y no despertará hasta mañana, pasado el mediodía, como viene haciendo desde hace unos cuantos meses.

Trato que toda mi ropa quepa en las dos valijas que existen en la casa. Guardo vestidos, peines, joyas, fotos, papeles, basura. Todo. Absolutamente todo. No pienso ni quiero dejar nada. Quiero que mañana, cuando Edward despierte, no tenga ya nada de mí, así como él quiere.

Me he cansado de su actitud tanto como me he cansado de llorar por las noches, como si la culpa fuera mía. Ya he dejado de justificarlo y también casi he dejado de amarlo. Sé que él no me quiere. Que nuestros años felices de matrimonio se nos han escapado por los dedos. Que las sonrisas son falsas, que la tensión nos cobija cada vez que estamos en el mismo techo y que yo soy, para él, alguna clase de objeto prohibido al que ama y repudia al mismo tiempo. Es triste, es doloroso, pero es la verdad y no importa cuántas ganas de llorar tenga en este mismo instante, voy a marcharme.

Salgo con mis maletas a la calle. Está frío y sé que es peligroso. Es la madrugada y Estados Unidos nunca ha sido el mejor lugar para salir por las noches. Tomo un taxi amarillo que me lleva a la estación. El conductor me ayuda a guardar las pesadas valijas en el maletero. Recargo mi cara contra el frío vidrio. Cierro los ojos un momento y flaqueo. Un par de lágrimas se resbalan, pero eso es todo lo que derramaré. No más.

He estado sola desde que tenía diecisiete años, luego conocí a Edward. Al principio todo fue… extraño. Él estaba singularmente encantado conmigo, como si jamás hubiera visto a una mujer como yo, rubia y de ojos azules, a pesar de que él venía de Alemania, allí pululan las mujeres así. No puedo decir que trató de seducirme, no, Edward simplemente se acercó a mí con intenciones amistosas. Una charla, una sonrisa y la promesa de una próxima cita fue lo que obtuvimos la primera vez que nos vinos.

Yo estaba encantada con él y con su hermano. Forasteros sin hogar que habían vivido mil y un aventuras que no sé en qué momento fue que empecé a caer por Edward y olvidar que Alphonse también estaba allí con nosotros. Tal vez fueran sus atenciones, siempre a su manera, que me hacían sonreír y sonrojar al mismo tiempo. Tal vez fue la excitación de lo desconocido. Jamás me había enrollado con alguien antes, ni sexual ni sentimentalmente hablando. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de que mi voz fuera escuchada en un mundo machista, con condiciones desiguales entre hombres y mujeres. Supongo que Edward llegó justo en el momento preciso para mostrarme que los hombres no son siempre unos bastardos, por lo menos al principio, porque ahora él también lo es.

El taxi para, yo le entrego la cuota al hombre sin ninguna propina. Debo guardar todo el dinero que pueda, estoy casi en ceros y todo el dinero que poseía era de mi marido, al que acabo de dejar y del que no quiero ya ni un centavo. Arrastrando ms maletas llego hasta la taquilla. El rastro de las lágrimas ha desaparecido hace mucho tiempo así que el hombre que vende los boletos no me mira condescendientemente. Consigo uno que me lleve hasta Dallas. Allí tengo a una buena conocida que espero me aloje y no me juzgue por mis acciones.

Observo mi sortija de matrimonio. Estoy casada, recuerdo. Eso me perseguirá por el resto de mis días y me impedirá volverlo hacer. Pero dudo mucho que vuelva a siquiera considerarlo. Seis meses de relación, un año de feliz matrimonio y tres de llantos me han dejado marcada para lo que me quede de vida.

Deslizo el anillo fuera de mi dedo anular. No lo quiero. No volveré a figurar como Winry Elric nuevamente. Volveré a utilizar mi apellido de soltera. No quiero que Edward me localice, claro, si es que le apetece hacerlo. Tiro la joya en un contenedor de basura descuidadamente. Tampoco quiero el dinero que vale. Arrastro mis maletas por el asfalto. Abordo el autobús.

Es hora de irme, de terminar con esto y tomar mi propio camino.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Volviendo acertadas las predicciones de su esposa, Edward despierta. Se sujeta la cabeza, el dolor de la resaca lo está molestando. No se sorprende por estar desnudo pero sí se arrepiente inmediatamente de ello. Piensa que debe parar de hacerlo. Winry puede ser su esposa en papel, pero él ha dejado de quererla como tal. No, más bien, ha dejado de engañarse y ha parado de creer que es la otra. Que es Winry Rockbell, la de otro mundo. Suficiente coincidencia es que se llamen igual como para que de verdad lo sean.

El lado de la cama de su esposa está vacío, tampoco es ninguna conmoción. Winry siempre se despierta antes que él, prepara el desayuno y evita dirigirle la palabra por el resto del día, justo como él hace con ella diariamente.

Cree que es realmente injusto lo que le ha hecho. La ha desposado, la ha alejado de su tierra natal y la llenó con falsa felicidad que se acabó más temprano que tarde. Lo que duró la ilusión. Peor aún, se niega a decirle qué es lo que ha hecho mal, como si ella hubiera cometido algún error aparte de ser igual a su Winry.

La consternación llega momentos después de que abandona la cama. No está la foto de su que adorna el buró. Tampoco se encuentran los maquillajes de la rubia, en el baño no está su cepillo y es fácil para Edward darse cuenta que ella ya ha escapado. Se recarga contra la pared, exhala largamente. Piensa que se ha tardado, que debió haber sucedido tiempo antes. Que debió haber sido él quien acabara con la pantomima del feliz matrimonio.

Se baña, se cambia, se calza los zapatos. Guarda un poco de dinero en la bolsa y va a visitar a Alphonse, que vive a pocas manzanas de allí. Necesita contarle lo que ha pasado, que lo regañe y que lo haga sentir lo miserable que es, porque él no siente nada respecto al hecho de que Winry se ha marchado aparte de alivio y eso lo hace sentir culpable. Quiere quitarse ese remordimiento de la cabeza.

Luego de la charla con su hermano y las pertinentes acciones siguientes para localizar a su esposa (para entregarle parte de lo que han construido juntos, no para regresar) y fracasar en el intento, Edward no vuelve a pensar en Winry siquiera una vez más. Por lo menos no en la de ese mundo.

* * *

**Tiziano Ferro tiene la culpa de este one shot. Cúlpenlo a él y a su disco de Nadie Está Solo.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Miren qué curioso, esto tenía tres meses de antigüedad en mi arsenal de fanfics, jajajaja, me pregunto si habrá más cosillas por ahí sin publicar . Ni siquiera me acordaba que existía xD y como ya estoy hablando como tonta, si Dama Azul lee esto le mando saludines :D  
**


End file.
